Jugando con el Amor
by Tsuki Miinoryn
Summary: Una chica llega a estudiar al mas prestigioso colegio de Japon, se supondria que todo seria perfecto estando ahi, pero "una propuesta indecente" hecha por el chico mas popular de la escuela hara que cambie de opinion...aceptara? SASASAKU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**¡! Hola a todos!! Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado ya que esta ves es de universo alterno, ¡a y no se preocupen, voy a seguir con SACRIFICIO, quizás la proximaza actualice, bueno acá los dejo con el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic "Jugando con el Amor"……….!!No olviden dejarme rewies!!**

**¡****A casi lo olvido, este primer capitulo se lo dedico con muchísimo cariño a mi queridísima nee-chan Gala!! "nee-chan tkieromuxxxxxxoooooo!! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Srt. Sakura

-Si?

-Va a usted a matarme………

-Que? Porque lo dices?

-El auto se acaba de quedar sin gasolina, olvide llenar e tanque anoche……….!!Lo siento!!

-¡! Que!! Pero aun faltan tres cuadras para llegar a la escuela!! ¡! Voy a llegar tarde!! ¡!y justo en mi primer día!! ¡!Que voy a hacer?!

-Taves si corre es posible que llegue a tiempo…

- Gracias por su consejo Riku ¬¬, bueno……..creo que no tengo opción….!!A correr!!.- La joven bajo del lujoso auto y se dispuso a correr. Sakura era una linda joven de unos 17 años de edad, poseía unos ojos esmeralda preciosos, y una piel muy blanca, pero no pálida, esta provenía de una familia dueña de una empresa que en su tiempo fue la mas poderosa, pero que ahora se estaba viniendo a la quiebra, "pero como todo problema siempre tiene solución" sus padres habían llegado a un acuerdo con una familia dueña de la cadena de boutiques mas famosas en todo Japón. El acuerdo era, casar a la dulce Sakura con el único hijo de la familia Hatake……."Kakashi" para así crear una fusión con ambas empresas, a pesar que este le llevaba a Sakura una diferencia de ocho años.

-¡!Llegue!!...mmmm….este colegio verdaderamente es muy grande….- la joven dijo admirando de arriba abajo el edificio, esta se disponía a entrar, pero alguien se lo impidió cogiendola del brazo jalándola hacia detrás de unos arbustos

-llegas tarde preciosa………….

-¡Kakashi!.- la ojiverde se lanzo a sus brazos juntando sus labios con los suyos

-Sa-sakura…..nos pueden ver……….

-¡Oh es cierto!...!Gome!.- la ojiverde se separo inmediatamente de el totalmente ruborizada, y es que cuando veía a su prometido simplemente no podía resistirse a tocar sus labios con los suyos.

-eto...será mejor que vayas a tu salón, ya comenzaron las clases

-¡Ya empezaron?! Dios, he llegado tarde después de todo!

-No te preocupes, solo dile al profesor encargado de tu aula que eres alumna nueva, seguramente por ser tu primer día te dejara pasar.

-¡Profesor? Acaso tu no ibas a ser mi profesor?

-lo siento, pero los alumnos de quinto año solo llevan el curso de filosofía a partir del segundo semestre

-en serio?! ¡Kuso!.- esta se abrazo del peliplateado con una expresión un tanto triste y un poco traviesa, como si se tratase de un berrinche por parte de esta.- pero al menos puedes acompañarme al edificio en donde esta mi salón?

-claro.- ambos se alejaron con dirección al edificio "cinco" pero siempre guardando cierta distancia, nadie podía enterarse que un docente de la escuela mantenía una relación sentimental con una de las alumnas, no solo porque Kakashi podría ser despedido, sino que estaba también Sakura, ella no quería que nadie se enterase que su profesor, era nada menos que su prometido, eso si seria verdaderamente incomodo. Estos al principio se negaron a la idea del matrimonio forzado, pero cuando fueron presentados, el uno con el otro..."Amor a primera vista" luego entablaron una conversación que muy amena que después en cierta forma paso a ser divertida, descubrieron que tenían casi los mismos gustos, les gustaba el mismo tipo de música, la misma comida, el mismo color, etc, etc, final mente terminaron gustosos el arreglo matrimonial. A diferencia de Sakura, Kakashi no solo estaba enamorado de ella, "la amaba" le encantaba su forma de ser, sus refinados modales, su delicada forma de hablar, sus verdes ojos, su cabello, "era su princesa" contaba los meses, los días esperando ansiosamente por "Diciembre", para este mes, Sakura cumpliría dieciocho años de edad, y según lo planeado por ambas familias ya siendo mayor de edad y ni bien terminase la escuela, contraería matrimonio con el, este ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas porque llegase ese momento, quería que ella fuera de una ves por todas " su esposa" "su mujer" , que fuera suya y de nadie mas, y mientras llegara ese momento no quería estar ni un momento lejos de ella, quería verla todos los días, "necesitaba" verla todos los días, así que...

-A veces pienso que fue una locura de tu parte pedirle a tus padres que influenciaran en este colegio para transferirme aquí.

-este colegio es mucho mejor que en el que estabas antes, además, no te parece una excelente idea, nos podremos ver todos los días!

-si, pero solo en los recreos.

-ya llegamos.- la feliz pareja se detuvo frente a una puerta corrediza que en la parte superior decía "5 A" , el apuesto profesor se dispuso a tocar la puerta pero su prometida se lo impidió

-no...a-aun no...creo que, después de todo...estoy un poco nerviosa

-no te preocupes!, apuesto que con esa cara tan linda que tienes harás amigos en lo que menos esperas,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Jovencitos, permítanme presentarles a la señorita Sakura Haruno, ella será su compañera a partir de ahora

-ehm...!encantada de conocerlos, ojala que podamos hacernos buenos amigos!.- todos los presentes empezaron a murmorear en voz baja, por parte de los chicos comentaban lo bonita que eres y por parte de las chica, "no es nada bonita", pero entre todos estos una mirada penetrante la observaba muy fijamente, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la pelirrosa y que al notarlo la hizo ruborizarse, puesto que aquel joven que la miraba, no era nada feo, "en absoluto"

-¡A casi olvido presentarte al delegado de clase, Señor Uchiha, por favor, acércate.- una gran sorpresa se llevo al descubrir que aquel joven de mirada intimidante era el delegado de su clase, este se paro de su pupitre y fue caminando hacia el frente, a medida que se iba acercando, la ojiverde se ponía aun mas roja, puesto que no dejaba de mirarla con aquellos potentes ojos negros.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, cualquier duda que tengas puedes solucionarla conmigo.

-""_Kami es guapísimo!!...- _el chico le extendió la mano a manera de saludo, pero la pelirrosa al momento que la estrecho contra la suya, sintió que un papel era depositado en su mano al separarse .- en verdad espero que te adaptes...a las "costumbres" de esta escuela.- le lanzo una ultima mirada muy insinuante para luego volverse a su asiento.

-bien! Veamos donde será tu sitio Sakura...mmmm...oh! al fondo hay una carpeta libre, ve ahí Sakura,...Sakura?...!Sakura!

- A! Perdón, estaba distraída.- la chica se encontraba en las nubes, rápidamente empezó a encaminarse a su nuevo asiento, se moría de curiosidad, por saber lo que decía aquel papel, cuando llego acomodo sus cosa y enseguida abrió la nota, muy disimuladamente para que el profesor no se diera cuenta "4:25 – edificio 9 – sala 102". Obviamente este mensaje le pareció extraño así que giro su mirada al autor de esto, pero el joven que aun la seguía observando, solo sonrió de lado al notar la cara de incertidumbre que esta tenia para luego desviar sus ojos al frente, a la clase que el profesor estaba explicando. Un chico de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules que estaba ubicado atrás del Uchiha le susurro al oído en vos baja

-"oye Sasuke, no me digas que ...- en respuesta el pelinegro solo volvió a sonreír de lado .- Vaya, siempre eres tan demasiado directo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Me pregunto que es lo que quiere conmigo? .- la linda pelirrosa caminaba por los enormes jardines de la escuela buscando el tal "edificio 9"

-¡!Hola!!

-Ah!!

-jajaja, disculpa, te asuste?

-ehm...un poco

-jajaja, perdón, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, cual es el tuyo?

-ehm...Sakura Haruno...un placer"_se supone que el lo debe saber, el estuvo en el salón cuando me presentaron"_

_-_Igualmente.- el hiperactivo chico empezó a mirarla de arriba hacia abajo descaradamente sin siquiera disimular un poco

-ehm...pasa algo?

-m? Jajajajaaja

-perdón, que es tan gracioso?

-no nada, parece que ese "teme" tiene buenos gustos.

-gustos?

-estas buscando el edificio nueve cierto?

-a! Si, sabes por donde esta?

-Por supuesto, estamos cerca

-De veras?!, entonces me podrías acompañar?

-...creo que no seria una buena idea

-a? Pero...

-el edificio nueve esta pasando la pileta de los cisnes a la izquierda

-oh! Esta cerca, bueno, entonces nos vemos.

-si, que tengas suerte

-suerte?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-pero que chico mas raro, aunque no era nada feo, además tenia cara de ser una buena persona.- la ojiverde iba hablando consigo misma hasta que se topo con el numero de aula que decía en aquel papel

-esta es el aula!, me pregunto si el ya habrá llegado.- esta corrió una poco la puerta, cerciorándose si había llegado, al ver que no, entro un poco insegura, examinado el lugar, era una sala amplia color blanco, tenia una pequeña mesa de centro, un sillón a su costado, un armario, y una cama de dos plazas con sabanas de seda del mismo color que el lugar y ...¡¡_una cama?!_

-veo que llegaste primero que yo.- la ojiverde dio un brinco al escuchar al escuchar aquella vos, y sin saber porque, los nervios la atacaron

-ehm...si...m-me fue...un ...poco difícil encontrar este edificio pero un chic- ¡¡Que estas haciendo?!.- el rostro de la joven se ruborizo totalmente al ver como el pelinegro se había sacado el saco negro del uniforme y empezaba a soltarse los botones de la camisa

-eso es lo que te pregunto yo a ti, que estas esperando para sacarte la ropa?

-eh?!


	2. Sentencia de muerteFirmada

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

**¡!Hola a todos!! Aquí les traigo el cap 2!! Me demore un poquito cierto? Bueno pero lo importante es que ya esta aquí!! Ojala que les guste..no olviden dejar rewies!!...!!**

**aa! Este cap se lo dedico con muxo cariño a mi amixito Sasuke!!(xsiaca ese es su nick, no estoy loka XD)...Sasuke te quiero muxisiimo...pero solo como amigo nn, a y sobre lo que me propusiste , soy demasiado joven para casarme, así k solo kedemos como buenos amigos ok?..ojala k te guste este cap nn...!!tkm!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-eh?!...p-pero...d-de que...estas hablando?

-¡Acaso no me escuchaste?, te pregunte que esperas para sacarte la ropa?.- el pelinegro respondió sarcástico como si se tratase de lo mas normal del mundo.- o prefieres...que te la saque... yo... después de todo, tenemos tiempo, le pedí al profesor del curso siguiente que nos dejase llegar tarde...quiero disfrutarte al máximo...- este se iba acercando a ella de una manera sensual, mientras la pelirrosa ruborizada por completo se pegaba lo mas que podía a la pared, presa de los nervios los cuales no la dejaban articular palabra alguna, nunca antes había estado en una situación tan comprometedora en su vida, nisiquiera con Kakashi. Cuando el Uchiha estuvo totalmente en frente de ella apoyo sus manos en la pared a ambos lados de la nerviosa joven mirándola fijamente...

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos...-la forma en que este le hablaba era tan sexy, que hasta creyó que se derretiría en sus brazos, sus labios eran tentadores a mas no poder, podía sentir su aroma envolvente y...

-"_un momento... que esta haciendo?!_".- la pelirrosa salió del trace del que estaba sometida, cuando sintió la mano de su compañero posarse en uno de sus pechos presionándolo levemente, este bajo su rostro para empezar su blanco cuello hasta que un fuerte golpe en su..."parte mas sensible" el cual lo obligo a detenerse cayendo al piso retorciéndose del dolor

-¡!Pero que te has creído invecil para tomarte esas confianzas conmigo?!.- la furiosa e indignada chica salió de la habitación enseguida.

-¡!Te vas a arrepentir de esto maldita!!.-dijo el pobre pelinegro que aun se encontraba en el suelo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡!Ah Kuso!! A que hora piensa llegar ese teme, el trabajo de biología es para mañana!! No tendremos tiempo de acabarlo!!

-Nose porque te preocupas tanto Naruto, sabes perfectamente que ese idiota del profesor nos aprobara, entreguemos o no el trabajo

-Si ya lose Neji , pero al menos hay que aparentar que nos interesamos por el estudio no crees?

-Tsk! no me importa, hagan lo que quieran, solo no me fastidien..

- ¡Dios! Deja de ser tan ...aburrido Neji! A veces me pregunto como hacemos Sasuke y yo para soportarte.

-La verdad es que me importa poco lo que piensen tu o el engreído de Sasuke sobre mi, además fueron ustedes lo que me arrastraron a formar parte de su estúpido "grupito" yo no les pedí que lo hicieran...

-¡A vamos Neji! No me digas que no te gusta que todas las chicas se mueran por tener algo contigo, que todos en esta escuela nos respeten y nos tengan miedo, que los profesores nos dejen hacer lo que nos de la gana ¡Nosotros tres podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana estando en este colegio! Y nisiquiera ese vejete del director Sarutobi nos puede decir nada! ¡Porque después de todo somos los ...

-Vaya, que amables, no se hubieran molestado en esperarme...- ambos jóvenes voltearon al escuchar aquella vos que ya les era bastante conocida, el pelinegro dijo esto a medida que se iba acercando con las manos en los bolsillos, tenia los cabellos un poco alborotados, camisa fuera del pantalón y podía notarse en su cara una expresión de enojo

-Ya era hora que llegaras teme!! El chofer nos esta esperando!!

-¡Tsk! Entonces vamonos ya!

-espera un momento teme...-el rubio detuvo a enfado amigo cogiendolo por el brazo

-que quieres?!

-no nos vas a contar a Neji y a mi como te fue con...Sakura-chan

-cuenta por ti, a mi no me interesa...

-bueno no importa, y bien dime Sasuke...¿qué tal estuvo Sakura-chan?

-No quiero hablar de eso...

-que?! Pero porque?! tu siempre acostumbras a contarnos como te fue con cada chica que te cog-

-¡!Te dije que no quiero hablar acerca de eso!!

-No dejo que le pusieras ni un solo dedo encime ...cierto?.- pregunto sarcástico el ojiblanco lo hicieron enfadar mas haciendo que se ruborizara hasta mas no poder

-¡P-pero de que hablas?! ¿conoces a alguna chica que se haya abstenido a estar conmigo?!...-contesto nervioso y echándose a reír socarronamente

-No Sakura-san es la primera...

-¡!No lo puedo creer!! Así que la bella Sakura-chan te rechazo!! A ti!! A Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que se a acostado con la mayoría de chicas en esta escuela!!, el que...

-Ya cállate Naruto o te partiré la cara en dos, además si Sakura me rechazo , seguramente debió haber sido porque talvez ella aun es virgen y quizás tenga algo de miedo

-tu crees?

-¡claro! Es lo mas seguro, pero mañana...la historia será otra...porque ella será, la que venga por mi!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sakura, estas bien?

-...

-Sakura!

-eh!!, q-que pasa?!

-nada, solo te preguntaba si te encontrabas bien

-a...si...estoy bien

-te noto extraña, no me vas a contar como te fue en tu primer día de clases.- el solo referirse al colegio hizo que la piel se le erizara y sus mejillas se sonrojasen hasta mas no poder, no podía sacarse de la mente la cara de Sasuke frente a ella...tan cerca..., ni siquiera podía prestarle atención a lo que le decía su prometido, miles de preguntas la atormentaban, quien era Sasuke Uchiha?, porque le dijo eso tan deliberadamente?..podría ser alguna broma pesada por ser alumna nueva?...

-Kakashi...

-dime pequeña

-...conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?

-Sasuke'? claro, como no conocerlo.- la pelirrosa puso notar como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro del peliplateado mientras conducía

-y...de donde?...es decir...ya se que del colegio pero...

-no, te equivocas, no es solo del colegio...

-a si?! De donde?! De donde?! Dime de donde?!.- la joven impaciente empezó a zarandear a su prometido del brazo, ansiosa por querer escuchar lo que sabia del Uchiha

-¡Sakura no me muevas! ¡me vas hacer chocar el auto!

-a! ¡gome!...pero dime de una ves!!

-es una muy larga historia, además ya estamos por llegar a tu casa porque mejor no te lo digo mañana?

-¡!No!! ¡dímelo ahora!!

-bueno..esta bien, Sasuke y yo somos amigos desde la infancia...

-¡¿desde la infancia?!

-así es, aunque en realidad en un comienzo no era amigo de el, si no de su hermano mayor Itachi, incluso lo vi nacer

-¡¿hermano?! Sasuke tiene hermano?!

-si, pero el ahora esta en el extranjero estudiando administración de empresas

-hum...ya veo

-bueno, como te decía Itachi y yo éramos unos niños de ocho y siete años respectivamente, mi padre tenia unos negocios muy importantes que atender con su padre, así que casi siempre me llevaba a la mansión de los Uchihas a jugar con Itachi, luego su esposa quedo embarazada, y así nació sasuke pesando tres kilos ocho cientos si mal no recuerdo, Itachi se encariño mucho con su hermanito, a medida que iba creciendo este le iba enseñando muchas cosas, prácticamente nosotros dos le enseñamos a caminar ya que ni su madre ni su padre tenían tiempo para el, después le enseñamos a jugar tenis, a tocar el violín, etc, etc. Cuando Itachi cumplió dieciséis años, el señor Fugaku Uchiha decidió enviarlo a culminar sus estudios de secundaria a Londres, al principio este se negó pero luego no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer a su padre, así que antes de irse me encargo que cuidara mucho del pequeño hermano, cuando se fue, no había ni un solo día en que Sasuke no dejara de llorar, lo extrañaba demasiado, entonces sentí mucha lastima, así que me fui acercando a el, convirtiéndome en su paño de lagrimas, confidente, era como su segundo hermano mayor, después le presente a Naruto Uzumaki, mi sobrino, que por cierto es un gran chico" se hicieron muy amigos, casi inseparables, y hasta el día de hoy, creo que soy el único adulto en este mundo a quien Sasuke respeta, por su actitud tan rebelde que tiene.

-Sugoi...- la pelirrosa se encontraba pasmada ante el relato de su prometido, nunca se imagino que Kakashi supiera tanto de Sasuke, definitivamente no podía decirle nada de lo ocurrido en la tarde, pero entonces que debería hacer, lo mas seguro es que el pelinegro quiera vengarse de ella después de la patada que le dio en su..."orgullo" (XD) pero pase lo que pase no se dejaría vencer ni humillar por ese niñito engreído

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Bien, aquí vamos! ¡Valor Sakura, valor!.- se decía así misma mientras que caminaba hacia su salón de clases, era un día fresco y soleado, esta se levanto muy temprano para hacer algo de ejercicio, luego tomo un baño de agua helada, vistió el uniforme azul del colegio, peino su corto pero suave y brillante cabello colocando dos ganchitos de plata a los costados y tomo un nutritivo desayuno, hasta aquí iba siendo un día perfecto y tranquilo, pero sabia que ahí no terminaba tan solo era el comienzo, cuando llego a su respectiva aula abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta percatándose si ese "Uchiha" estaba ahí, al parecer aun no llegaba, esta respiro profundamente muy aliviada

-Vaya, así que te gusta llegar temprano eh?.- la pelirrosa dio un brinco en el aire a escuchar aquella voz, obviamente sabia a quien le pertenecía

-Buenos días Uchiha, contesto tajante y sin interés, intentando esconder los nerviosa que estaba

-lo mismo digo, pero es bueno verte, necesito hablar contigo

-no puedo, tengo que ponerme al corriente con los cursos

-¡Al diablo con eso! ¡he dicho que tengo que hablar contigo!.

-¡Te he dicho que no puedo! ¡y si así pudiera tampoco lo haría!

-así, pues eso lo veremos.- el pelinegro se acerco a ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomo en brazos llevándosela a la fuerza..

-"!!Que haces?! ¡!bájame!!.- gritaba desesperadamente mientras empezaba a patalear

-¡me vas a escuchar quieras o no!

-¡!Bájame!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Bájame!!

-esta bien! Pero ya cállate!, al fin y al cabo ya llegamos

-la azotea? Que hacemos aquí?!

-si, nadie tiene permitido entrar aquí, solamente yo puedo hacerlo y los de limpieza, obvio.

-así?! ¡¿por qué?! ¿!acaso eres alguien especial en este maldito colegio?!

-pues...la verdad es que si...

-¬¬ eres insoportable, me largo!

-tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que no hablemos!.- dijo cogiendola del brazo

-¡suéltame! ¡esta bien! ¡que quieres?!

-darte una segunda oportunidad

-eh? Una segunda oportunidad?

-así es, si te entregas a mi, ahora mismo, por tu propia voluntad, nada de ,lo que tengo planeado para ti, pasara, y créeme, lo que tengo planeado...no te gustara en lo absoluto...

-así? Y que piensa hacerme? Forzarme?.- el pelinegro sonrió de lado sarcásticamente

-no, yo no acostumbro a hacer eso...no es necesario, la mayoría de chicas en esta escuela vienen a mi por su propia voluntad.-este en una descuido cogió a la ojiverde de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo quedando muy cerca de sus labios.- "_Solo déjate llevar, Sakura".-_le susurro al oído, esta un poco ruborizada sonrió seductoramente y le dijo, también en un susurro.- "_cierra los ojos".-_ este volvió a sonreír, creyendo haber logrado su objetivo, cerro los ojos lentamente, ansioso por saborear aquellos labios que desde la primera ves que los vio, lo enloquecieron, pero...nada fue lo que esperaba, a los pocos minutos sintió como un puño se estrellaba contra su mejilla, cayendo al piso de inmediato debido a la fuerza con que este le fue proporcionado

-¡Piérdete idiota!!.- la joven no dijo nada mas, se dio media vuelta y sin importarle que "su compañero de salón" estuviese sangrando salió del lugar corriendo. El pelinegro se puso de pie "apenas" y limpiándose la sangre de la boca con la manga de su saco...

-bien preciosa, con esto acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, te juro que te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Naruto!! Donde te habías metido?! Te he estado buscando por más de un hora!!

-ah! Sasuke, es que lleve a Hinata a almor-…teme!! ¡Que te paso en a cara?! Traes la mejilla totalmente hinchada!

-una pelota de futbol me cayo directamente cuando me dirigía aquí.-

-en serio?.-dijo el rubio dudoso y examinando un poco más de cerca el rostro del pelinegro

-ya te dije que si!, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo me suceda, te buscaba porque quiero que le mandes este mensaje al celular de cada uno de nuestros compañeros de clase, incluyendo a los de los otros salones.-el joven le entrego un pedazo de papel con algo escrito en el, el ojiazul o tomo y empezó a leer el contenido, pero una vez que termino….

-pe-pero Sasuke, porque? Que te ha hecho ella? Tanto te afecto que se haya negado a acostarse conti-..

-cállate!!, no es nada de tu incumbencia, tu solo limítate a mandar el mensaje ahora mismo, esa estúpida se arrepentirá hasta de haber nacido

-pues no lo hare!.- contesto Naruto con firmeza, ella es mi amiga, y no hare nada que la afecte, y si tanto te interesa vengarte de ella, pues manda el mensaje tu mismo.- dicho esto ultimo, se marco del salón dando un portazo tras el y dejando a Uchiha solo

-idiota….-fue lo único que alego ante a reciente reacción del rubio

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-pero que se habrá creído ese idiota!.-se decía a si misma muy enfadada, la pelirrosa se encontraba tan molesta e indignada que hasta el jugo de fresas que se encontraba tomando en la cafetería del colegio le sabia amargo, un rato después, "habiendo calmado su ira…..un poco" cogió sus cosas y se empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela, iba tranquila hasta que vio un grupo de chicas amontonadas en la entrada del colegio gritando de emoción.-me pregunto que estará pasando ahí??.-se acercó hacia la muchedumbre intentando ver quién era el responsable de todo ese alboroto, después de todo la curiosidad era una de sus muchas cualidades…o quizá un defecto. Se acerco o suficiente tratando de hacerse espacio entre toda esas chicas y ahí lo pudo ver………

Un joven aproximadamente de su misma edad, pelirrojo, ojos color miel, alto, parecía amable a la vista, pero generalizando todo eso…"muy apuesto" pero fuera de eso.."un 

chico común y corriente" lo que si le pareció extraño es que este se encontraba escribiendo algo en cada una de las hojas, libretas, que las muchachas le daban..

-¡!Sasori-kun!! ¡!puedo tomarme una foto contigo?!.- dijo una de ellas mostrándole su celular con cámara

-claro, me encantaría.- contesto encantadoramente y sonriendo a la ves, o cual provoco que estas suspiran profundo. La pelirrosa supuso que debía tratarse de alguien importante o un joven millonario en busca de novia, si ese fuera el caso no se diferenciaría mucho con el Uchiha

-"_engreído".- _fue lo último que menciono antes de darse media vuelta, pero al hacerlo choco con su el chofer de su familia que llegaba a recogerla

-señorita Sakura, disculpe la demora

-ah! No se preocupe.- agregó esta educadamente

"Sakura" aquel nombre llego a los oídos del joven pelirrojo el cual abrió os ojos de par en par mostrando su sorpresa, volteo de inmediato y pudo ver como se alejaban

_-"cabello rosa, piel blanca…Sakura! Si! Sakura, tiene que ser ella_!".- se dijo a si mismo.-¡!Sakura!!.- llamo desesperadamente.-¡!Sakura!,. pero para su mala suerte está ya se había subido al auto y prácticamente era imposible que lo escuchara, este trato de ir tras ella pero fue impedido por las chica que o rodeaban

-¡!Sasori-kun, no te vayas, danos tu autógrafo!.- el pelirrojo suspiro resignado, y prosiguió firmando autógrafos, de todos modos, por más que corriera no iba a alcanzar el auto que ya se había marchado hace unos instantes, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro……………..-_"Sakura, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, al fin te he encontrado".- _pensó, tenias ganas de llorar de felicidad, pero no podía, lamento no haberse dado cuenta antes de su presencia mientras estaba con las jóvenes, pero llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, eso quería decir que la podía encontrar ahí mañana, si, de hecho que o haría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Al día siguiente_

La pelirrosa caminaba tranquila hacia su aula, se había propuesto así misma, no pensar más en lo de ayer "aquella conversación con el Uchiha" debía concentrarse ahora más en ella, en tratar de hacer amigos, no podía depender siempre de Kakashi ya que no podía estar siempre con él en los recreos, tenía que estudiar y terminar rápido la escuela para después casarse con él y salvar a su familia de la ruina todo la curiosidad era una de sus muchas cualidades…o quizá un defecto. Se acerco o suficiente tratando de hacerse espacio entre toda esas chicas y ahí lo pudo ver………

Un joven aproximadamente de su misma edad, pelirrojo, ojos color miel, alto, parecía amable a la vista, pero generalizando todo eso…"muy apuesto" pero fuera de eso.."un 

chico común y corriente" lo que si le pareció extraño es que este se encontraba escribiendo algo en cada una de las hojas, libretas, que las muchachas le daban..

-¡!Sasori-kun!! ¡!puedo tomarme una foto contigo?!.- dijo una de ellas mostrándole su celular con cámara

-claro, me encantaría.- contesto encantadoramente y sonriendo a la ves, o cual provoco que estas suspiran profundo. La pelirrosa supuso que debía tratarse de alguien importante o un joven millonario en busca de novia, si ese fuera el caso no se diferenciaría mucho con el Uchiha

-"_engreído".- _fue lo último que menciono antes de darse media vuelta, pero al hacerlo choco con su el chofer de su familia que llegaba a recogerla

-señorita Sakura, disculpe la demora

-ah! No se preocupe.- agregó esta educadamente

"Sakura" aquel nombre llego a los oídos del joven pelirrojo el cual abrió os ojos de par en par mostrando su sorpresa, volteo de inmediato y pudo ver como se alejaban

_-"cabello rosa, piel blanca…Sakura! Si! Sakura, tiene que ser ella_!".- se dijo a si mismo.-¡!Sakura!!.- llamo desesperadamente.-¡!Sakura!,. pero para su mala suerte está ya se había subido al auto y prácticamente era imposible que lo escuchara, este trato de ir tras ella pero fue impedido por las chica que o rodeaban

-¡!Sasori-kun, no te vayas, danos tu autógrafo!.- el pelirrojo suspiro resignado, y prosiguió firmando autógrafos, de todos modos, por más que corriera no iba a alcanzar el auto que ya se había marchado hace unos instantes, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro……………..-_"Sakura, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, al fin te he encontrado".- _pensó, tenias ganas de llorar de felicidad, pero no podía, lamento no haberse dado cuenta antes de su presencia mientras estaba con las jóvenes, pero llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, eso quería decir que la podía encontrar ahí mañana, si, de hecho que lo haría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Al día siguiente_

La pelirrosa caminaba tranquila hacia su aula, se había propuesto así misma, no pensar más en lo de ayer "aquella conversación con el Uchiha" debía concentrarse ahora más en ella, en tratar de hacer amigos, no podía depender siempre de Kakashi ya que no podía estar siempre con él en los recreos, tenía que estudiar y terminar rápido la escuela para después casarse con él y salvar a su familia de la ruina…"que fácil sonaba todo eso no?". Siguió caminando pero a medida que iba avanzando se dio cuenta que los estudiantes que se encontraba en el pasillo la miraban fijamente y murmuraba en voz baja, pensó en pasar por alto aquello y siguió su camino sin darle importancia, pero no se percato que alguien extendió el pie por delante de ella y sin que se diera cuenta, provocando que esta

cayera al piso de inmediato. Todos empezaron a reír descaradamente sin siquiera disimular un poco por educación

-deberías fijarte mejor por donde caminas Haruno.-dijo en tono de burla Ino, una rubia de ojos celeste miembro del club de fans de "Los príncipes" así es como eran llamados Naruto, Sasuke y Neji por todo el colegio

-¡!Cállate Ino!!.- todos quedaron en silencio a escuchar la voz llena de enojo de uno de los ya mencionados "príncipes"

-Na-Naruto-san….-tartamudeo y se puso muy nerviosa

-tú la empujaste cierto Yamanaka?!

-¡no! ¡no fui yo!...fue….

-ya no importa, y ustedes!.-menciono dirigiéndose a los que estaban a su alrededor.- acaso no tienen modales?! ¡Porque no la ayudaron a levantarse del suelo?!.-nadie respondió, el rubio se agacho y cogió del brazo a la ojiverde que aun se encontraba en el piso ayudándola a ponerse de pie.-Sakura-chan, estas bien?.-la joven permanecía con la mirada en el suelo y soltándose del agarre salió corriendo del lugar sin palabra alguna.-¡Sakura-chan espera!!.- este salió corriendo tras ella o más rápido que podía, mientras los demás lo miraban alejarse en silencio

-_esto recién comienza, mi querida pelirrosa_.- decía cierto pelinegro que se encontraba en el marco la puerta de uno de los salones con los brazos cruzados, al parecer había estado observando todo lo ocurrido, y al parecer…también era el culpable lo reciente…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Sakura-chan al fin te encuentro!.-dijo el ojiazul un poco agitado por haber tenido que correr tras ella

-déjame sola Naruto!.-se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su blusa, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, estaba tan avergonzada por lo de hace unos momentos

-Sakura-chan, no llores……, la mayoría de estudiantes aquí, les encanta hacer sentir mal a las nuevos y……..

-así? Pues que buenos compañeros de clase tengo.-dijo sarcástica

-sí, lo sé, pero que se puede hacer, así son ellos..

_Rin….!!_

_-ese es el timbre de clases, será mejor que vayamos al salón_

_-_Sakura-chan…

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, iré al baño primero a lavarme un poco la cara

-bien, entonces te veo después

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toco la puerta del aula y una vez que escucho la voz del profesor encargado de la clase, entro al salón, se dirigía hacia su pupitre en silencio mientras los demás alumnos no dejaban de mirarla fijamente, llego a su respectivo lugar, pero al momento de sentarse………..

-Ahhh!!.- un estridente grito resonó en toda la clase

-Señorita Haruno que le pasa!!.-pregunto bastante furioso el profesor

-¡alguien me coloco este alfiler en la silla!.-contesto la pelirrosa igual de molesta

-esas no son excusas para interrumpir la clase de esa manera!.-dijo poniéndose de pie el delegado del aula "Sasuke Uchiha"

- Uchiha tiene razón, señorita Haruno queda castigada después de clases

-qué?! P-pero………

-no se diga mas, ahora siéntese y sigamos con la lección.- la ojiverde no le quedo más remedio que obedecer al profesor, miro al lugar del pelinegro y se dio con la sorpresa de que este también la observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado en el rostro, definitivamente el estaba tras de todo esto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonó el timbre indicando la hora de receso y la mayoría de alumnos se dirigía al comedor, cada uno con sus respectivos almuerzos preparados seguramente con infinito esmero por sus sirvientes, almuerzos conformados por verduras celosamente seleccionadas y carnes de primera, todos excepto…..cierta pelirrosa que en lo que iba del día la iba pasando muy mal, esta no quería hacer gastos innecesarios en su alimentación se trataba, ya que sabía perfectamente que la economía de su familia en estos momentos era algo estrecha.

Una vez en el amplio y lujoso comedor de la escuela, busco una mesa la cual estuviera en cierta forma "apartada" de las demás, cuando la encontró fue hacia ella, tomo asiento y empezó a desatar su obento (caja de almuerzo) el cual estaba compuesto por una ensalada de patatas y un filete de pechuga de pollo, nada más, eso era suficiente para ella, como dicen: "_algo bueno, rico, y poco costoso" _ pero la frase "poco costoso" no encajaba en la sociedad que la rodeaba, empezó a comer tranquilamente hasta que……….

-Vaya, vaya, Sakura, por lo que veo traes un almuerzo.."Económico".-dijo Sasuke haciendo notar a todo esplendor su sarcasmo y en voz alta para así llamar la atención de los demás, lo cual consiguió ya que inmediatamente voltearon a ver

-Uchiha…..- pronuncio la ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos, de ninguna manera mostraría inferioridad, y menos ante el

-viendo este tipo de almuerzo puedo deducir que eres una chica bastante ahorrativa

-¡cállate! Eso a ti no te importa!

-así?.-en un descuido por parte de la ojiverde, el pelinegro tomo se caja de almuerzo.-"pollo y una simple ensalada de patatas" que simple! Si sigues comiendo tan austeramente puedes enfermarte Sakura

-¡Devuélveme eso!.-la joven se levanto de su asiento y trato de arrebatárselo

-entonces si esto no o justificas como ahorro..como lo llamas?..Ah! ya se! Tu familia no tiene dinero suficiente como para mandarle un almuerzo digno a su hija eh?.-esto último la dejo helada al igual que sus demás compañeros que se encontraban observando ¡como lo sabía? Se supone que era un secreto que muy pocas personas lo sabían .-esto de verdad es grave, sabía que tu familia estaba en banca rota, pero nunca me imagine que habían llegado a tal punto de tener apenas para comer, creo que deberías buscarte un trabajo de medio tiempo, lo tengo! Hay un puesto libre en la empresa de mi familia, la chica que limpiaba los pisos del baño fue despedida, quieres tomar su lugar?.-todos los presente empezaron a reír desmesuradamente de o ultimo dicho por el Uchiha, mientras que Sakura tenía la cabeza gacha y apretaba sus puños con fuerza

-_basta.-_susurro.-_basta…..…_!!Basta!!.-Grito haciendo callar las risas de los demás.-estoy harta!! Si! Es cierto que mi familia está en banca rota pero aun así nos mantenemos unidos y al menos conservo mi dignidad, que crees Uchiha? Crees que no se qué haciendo todo esto para vengarte de mí, solo porque me negué a acostarme contigo ¡pero te equivocas si crees que con esto voy a ceder, ahora menos que nunca! ¡jamás dejaría que un ser tan despreciable y engreído como tú me tocase! ¡me das asco!.-lo ultimo dicho hizo enfurecer a más no poder al pelinegro, este la cogió con brusquedad del brazo, la joven intento con todas sus fuerzas soltarse pero al ver que no podía cogió un vaso de refresco que se hallaba en a mesa y le arrojo todo el contenido en la cara, automáticamente este retrocedió llevándose las manos al rostro y Sakura aprovecho el momento para salir corriendo, todos quedaron con la abierta, nunca antes nadie se había siquiera atrevido a faltarle al respeto a ninguno de los príncipes, y mucho menos con Uchiha, el más peligroso y vengativo de los tres

-_maldita.-_ dijo entre dientes.-lo que se vendría ahora seguramente no podría ser nada bueno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Al día siguiente_

_-_Oh no! Se me hizo tarde!.-decía Sakura mirando su reloj, mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela hacia su salón, _estaba diferente, _se sentía tranquila, orgullosa de si misma 

por haberle puesto un alto al despreciable Sasuke, hasta podría decirse que estaba feliz, pero esa felicidad le duro muy poco, pronto sintió que unos brazos rodaron su cintura con fuerza y un pañuelo era presionado contra su boca y nariz, pudo percibir un fuerte olor, embriagante, como medicina, pronto empezó a ver todo borroso y poco a poco no supo mas de si

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Dónde estoy?.- se preguntaba una mareada pelirrosa, vio a su alrededor, estaba en un salón vacio de paredes blancas, no había nada, excepto un gran espejo horizontal en una de las paredes, pero no se trataba de un espejo común y corriente, la particularidad que el objeto tenia, era que por un lado ( en donde estaba Sakura) se podía apreciar un espejo común y corriente, pero por el otro, se podía apreciar todo o que sucedía en esa sala o mejor dicho _sucedería_.. y la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke.-"te dije que me las pagarías Haruno"

-debo salir de aquí .- esta hizo el intento de pararse pero no pudo, ya que traía las manos y los pies atados.-que es esto?.- pronto escucho que alguien giraba la perilla de la puerta, entraron tres chicos al parecer alumnos del colegio también, ya que traían el uniforme puesto

-quienes son ustedes?.-pregunto asustada

-admiradores tuyos preciosa.-contesto uno con lentes y cabello plateado, estos se fueron acercando lentamente a ella

-que quieren! Aléjense de mí!.-el miedo empezaba a apoderarse cada vez mas de ella

-cálmate, tenemos ordenes, de hacerte pasa un buen rato princesa

-ordenes?, de quien?!

-pues de Sa-….

-¡! Kabuto! cierra la boca…

-Oh si! Lo siento!, bien pequeña, comencemos…-.uno de ellos se agacho hasta la altura de la pelirrosa colocando su mano en la pierna de esta empezándola a subir lentamente

-¡!noo!! ¡!por favor suéltenme!!.-las lagrima empezaron a descender su delicado rostro.-mientras que al otro lado del espejo polarizado el Uchiha veía fríamente como los alumnos que contrato comenzaban a acariciar a la ojiverde, y a pesar de escuchar las suplicas que pedía, ni siquiera sintió lastima, ella lo había ofendido, humillado delante de todo el colegio y ahora, tenía que pagar las consecuencias

-_tú te lo buscaste, Sakura.-_dijo para si, pero ni este, ni los estudiantes que se encontraban en aquel salón tratando de violar a la pelirrosa se percataron que alguien se acercaba, 

solo, hasta que "ese" alguien tumbo la puerta de una sola patada, recién ahí, se dieron cuenta…

-¡!Déjenla!!.-todos los presentes, incluyendo Sasuke quedaron sorprendidos por lo reciente, se suponía que ese salón quedaba totalmente aislado de los demás edificios de la escuela, como rayos dio con el lugar?!

-quien eres tu?!.-pregunto Kabuto enojado

-y-yo se quién eres!!.-dijo uno de ellos nervioso y señalándolo.-¡!eres el famoso cantante de J-pop…. ¡!Sasori!!


End file.
